Perfect Angel
by AcousticMemory
Summary: Somethings are just meant to be, even if they seem wrong at first. Fem!Haru/Sieg


Perfect Angel

Viva La Viveca

Disclaimer: No own-age of an characters in this story… even though I gender-bend them and stick them in alternate universes and what-not… 3

Haru Glory sighed softly as she sat in her class of the day. Sure, class wasn't for another 30 minutes, but she liked being extremely early, partially because she was struggling in the class, and partially because she couldn't help but enjoy staring at the teacher, Sieg Hart.

Greek History & Mythology was one of her hardest classes that year, mostly because she had little interest in learning about Greek gods and what not. Another part of it was the difficulty she had concentrating with their blue-haired teacher looking over her shoulder and breathing on her neck when he was asking if she understood something.

She was much better at Math than at any History or Foreign language she was forced to take, unfortunately they were required and the school was low on good, difficult math classes for people like her. Greek History & Mythology was also required for graduation.

"Haru-kun, you're here early, as usual! Having difficulties?" Sieg Hart entered the room, smiling brightly at her. Haru nodded shyly, holding up the paper she was supposed to have due that morning.

"I-I really didn't understand the story too much… and I really don't know what to really write down about it that won't make it look like it was copied off of something else…" she said, looking at the one paragraph she had down. Sieg chuckled and sat down in the desk in front of her and looking at the paragraph.

"Well… it's not a bad five sentences," he chuckled again after reading, setting it down and pulling out a red pen. He grinned at her. "You just need a comma here, semi-colon here and here… a spell checking robot and it would be awesome!"

His face fell when he saw how frustrated and upset she looked over this and gave a soft sigh. "I understand that writing and history aren't your strong points, but you try… listen, if you're not busy, I'll let you slide and turn the paper in tomorrow and I'll help you get a good start on it this afternoon… sound good?"

"Yes, but isn't school closing early because of that maintenance check they're doing? We won't be able to stay here much longer after 3..."

He nodded, and then thought: _'It might be a bit forward of me, but…'_ He took one look at her distressed face. "If all else fails I can come over to your place and help you?" He saw the embarrassed look on her face before adding: "Or you can come over to mine if that's more convenient?"

Haru nodded back at him. "Yeah, it probably would be… our house is a mess right now with my sister preparing for her wedding and everything… not really much room to work or even breathe in there right now… which is probably why my dad isn't even home currently…"

Sieg smiled at her. "I know. Shuda won't shut the hell up about the damn thing… it's all he's been talking about for weeks!" he replied rolling his eyes. Haru had forgotten that her future brother-in-law was a good friend of the blue-haired teacher. They sat there and chatted about various complaints before he went up to prepare for the first lesson of the day, leaving Haru to start rereading the material she was supposed to be writing on.

Haru sighed in boredom, staring at the clock at lunch. They were supposed to be getting out an hour earlier than normal due to some improvements and changes they had to make to some of the rooms and the air system. This meant they needed to shut the air conditioning and electricity off, and it was just too hot with the summer fast approaching to keep the kids locked inside a small classroom with nothing to cool them off.

Unfortunately everything seemed to be taking forever today, especially with the thought of going over to Sieg's house on her mind. She had often wondered what his house would be like. He was a 28-year-old bachelor with a house that was far too large for just one person, and she figured it would be messy and cluttered, sort of like Shuda's apartment when Catt wasn't there. Not that she could say much as she rarely cleaned her own room, partially because Catt always got to it before she could.

"Earth to Haru-chaaaaan!" Julia waved her hand in front of Haru's face, making funny faces at her. "You've been out of it today!! What's up little sister??"

Haru giggled and shook her head. "Nothing, nothing, I promise! I'm just tired from staying up half the night trying to write a stupid paper for History… nothing big!" she lied. She knew what Julia would do if she found out that she was going to Sieg's place and she did **not** want the high school senior trailing after her the whole evening. She quickly changed the subject instead. "How's Let doing? Have you heard from him?"

Musica guzzled the rest of his soda before looking at her. "I heard him… I mean **from **him last night!" he chuckled, giving Julia a coy smile and receiving a smack across the back of the head.

Julia smiled at Haru. "He's doing fine, I was over at his apartment last night and we got to spend some time together… He's done for the summer and won't have to go back until winter, because he couldn't fit in a couple of classes they only offer during the winter semester!!" she seemed happier about it than she should have been.

Haru just nodded and listened to her blab about Let, and bicker with Musica over stuff she'd probably never understand anyways, though she wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying… it held little interest to her, especially with a certain someone on her mind.

Haru stood in front of the large, beautiful gray house that had 'Hart' labeled on the mailbox. She had passed it many times on her way to school and back, but she had never been this close to it before. She thought it beautiful either way, and totally not something any normal guy would have in her opinion… then again her impression of guys was limited to Musica, Let, Shuda and her dad pretty much, since they were the only guys she ever really interacted with outside of school.

She listened to the sound of the pretty doorbell chime as she waited at the door, looking around and admiring the yard. It was well-kept and green, despite the high heat and little rain that they had had the past week and a half.

"Ah Haru-kun! Welcome!" Sieg opened the door, smiling at her. "Sorry that took so long, I was just taking a quick shower… apparently it's senior prank week and a few decided I was good to prank today!"

Haru giggled, blushing at the thought of him in the shower and walking past him. She took off her shoes and entered the large kitchen. "Wow… this is beautiful!" she said, looking around, amazed by how neat and clean everything was. It was almost like a woman lived here, though she didn't say that out loud… then again now that she thought of it he was always very organized in class.

Sieg chuckled, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "I love it mostly because it was built weird, at least by most people's opinions… This is the kitchen obviously, and the dining room… then there's a bathroom and large room that can be used for a sitting room or a bed room, which ever… personally I use it as an office, mostly so all of my school stuff is in one location where I can find it…" he smiled, leading her up a set of stairs. "This is the actual living room, up on the second floor with the master bedroom and a smaller bed room, each with its own bathroom… a lot of people don't like that the living room isn't on the first floor, but I find it kind of nice… because I have a balcony over there and it's a better view because you're not staring straight at the road when you look out the window!"

The wall that faced the back wall was made almost completely out of three large windows with only a little wood on each side and about two feet of wood on the top. It was a beautiful scene, opening up into a large field, and Haru couldn't help but stand and admire the view. Sieg watched her for a moment before moving and sitting over on the couch. Haru looked at him, noticing he was staring at her, and blushed. "Sorry, it's just really nice!"

Sieg blinked and shook his head apologetically. "No, no it's okay, enjoy yourself, it's perfectly fine with me! I have nothing better to do anyways… besides, it is a beautiful view, but normally people really don't seem to appreciate it…" he sighed, pushing back some of his wet hair trying to get it out of his eyes.

Haru smiled brightly. "I guess it's probably because I… I love painting things like this…" she motioned to the scene before moving to sit on the chair across from him. Sieg's eyes unconsciously followed the movement of her legs, watching her hips, the way they moved.. Haru set her backpack on the ground, pulling out her notebook and pens. "Okay, let's get this torture over with…"

Sieg shook his head, giving her a reprimanding look. "Haru-kun you can't think like that! You have to actually want to do it to be able to do it correctly! If you look at it so pessimistically, no wonder you don't succeed!" he scolded her, feeling a little surprised when she looked extremely ashamed of herself and even a little sad. "Sorry, Haru-kun, you just have to try and look on the bright side of it, you might enjoy it and therefore do better!"

He gave her an encouraging smile, moving to sit on the floor next to her and opening up her notebook. She sighed and tried following his suggestion. For once, she really didn't mind writing a two page essay, but the only real reason she could think of was that her favorite teacher was helping her out with it.

It was dark by the time the entire paper was finally done. Haru stretched, smiling at her finished product. "Wow… that actually wasn't too bad, was it?!" She grinned at him. "And I think I actually understand the story too!"

"That's great. I feel accomplished as a teacher," he smiled and said, standing up. "Ah! I didn't even think to ask you if you were hungry or anything! I'm sorry…"

Haru stood up too. "No, no, it's okay Sieg-sensei! I had a snack before I came here and I ate a big lunch anyways!" She smiled and blew at a lock of hair, trying to get it out of her face. Sieg smiled and moved it aside for her. She looked up at him then, and Sieg was caught by the light in her eyes, the gentle frame of bangs and the smooth curve of her neck… _'Beautiful'._

"Did you know you have beautiful eyes, Haru-kun?" he asked her in almost a whisper, and as if disconnected, his hand began tilting her head upwards so he could see them better. He was having a hard time restraining himself from just kissing those pale pink, soft-looking lips, as hard as it was for him to admit to himself. He normally had perfect self-control, but whenever he was around her it was harder than usual for him to keep his head thinking straight.

Haru blushed as his hand dropped from her hair to cup her cheek gently. "T-thank you, Sieg-sensei…" she murmured shyly, glancing down at the floor. Sieg let out a breath. She just looked... so.. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her. Haru let out a squeak. Sieg reveled in the feel of her lithe body, pressed up against his own… oh, how he'd longed for this..

"You're... so beautiful, Haru…" he said, nuzzling her cheek and running a hand through her long hair. "It's no wonder every guy in school adores you… You're so kind and sweet, and you have the most adorable grin..." And right now, the high school teacher wasn't even thinking of right or wrong, just the way the light hit her just right and the feel of her skin beneath his palm. Just the girl he's wanted for so long..

"S-Sieg-sensei… I… I don't know what to say…" she said, trying to push him away, despite how warm and comfortable being in his arms was. She sighed when they didn't move at all, realizing it was futile and simply resting her head against his chest. She had dreamt about this a thousand times before, yet never had she once thought it would ever come even close to true. "…S-sensei… you're very… h-handsome… and.. you're a kind person, too… You've helped me so much this year with my studies…"

Sieg smiled against her skin, the scent of her driving all thought of reason and appropriateness from his mind.

"I always wanted to spend more time with you… that's why I helped you so much, to try to get to know you better, to listen to you talk and stutter and watch you blush whenever you made a silly mistake that we had just corrected in the paragraph before whatever you were writing… yet I could never really be close to you then… I just want to hold you and never let you go now that I have you to myself…" he whispered, sounding happy and sad at the same time. Haru carefully wrapped her arms around him the best she could, feeling the exact same way about him, but unable to put it into words. "I care about you Haru… more than just as a teacher should care for his student… I just want you to know that…."

Haru blushed, looking up at him, surprised that he would say that. "I-I… like… you too, Sieg-sensei…" The words fumbled over her tongue. "A… a lot… B-but it's not right… we can't be together, b-because I'm your student…" Sieg pressed a finger to her lips to shush her, kissing her cheek.

"Shh… it's okay… I know how you feel… but honestly… I don't care what other people think anymore… I just want to be with you. Haru, even if only for a little while and even if no one will ever be able to know about it..." He closed his eyes, and in his mind there were flashes of her smiling at him, the sun's rays lighting up her pale skin as they fell through the classroom window, her soft hands brushing his when she handed him her work. "I've waited so long to hold you in my arms, standing against the wall, watching you spread your vibrant light and happiness wherever you went, but never being able to experience it myself…" The pale skin she had unknowingly revealed to him as the wind swept past and slipped out of the classroom. He buried his face in her hair, holding her tighter if at all possible. "I want to know you… to be more than just your teacher… I want to be your friend and…" His breath hitched. "Your… lover, if possible… Haru, I-" and here Sieg abruptly stopped.

Haru let out a soft whimper as he let go, moving away from her to stand in the doorway that lead to the balcony. They had opened the door earlier in an attempt to get some of the breeze that had started up outside to flow through the house and cool them down. She chewed at her bottom lip, following him a couple steps before sitting down on the arm of the couch and wrapping her arms around herself. "I… don't know what to say to you… I want to be with you too, sensei, but… but it could never happen! Th-there'd be too much trouble if anyone ever found out!"

While she ranted on about it she failed to notice his shirt slip off and be tossed on to the floor, nor did she notice him moving forward to stand closer to her, smiling at her monologue before stepping so he was standing in between her legs. Haru blushed before nearly falling over, only to be stabilized by Sieg's hands on her hips. "Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?"

"W-well yeah… Daddy's told me that a few times… and Catt as well… and Julia-"

Sieg's laugh filled the room for a moment before a comfortable silence descended upon them. "I really didn't need to know who had told you, just if someone had told you or not…" he said, leaning his forehead up against hers with a soft smile. "You mean the world to me, Haru Glory… Please don't turn me away just because of what other people might think…"

Haru swallowed, looking up at him and trying to remember her train of thought, mesmerized by his eyes. "Sieg-sensei…" she breathed, shaking her head and looking down, only now realizing that he was fiddling with the buttons on her uniform's jacket and that he was no longer wearing a shirt. "S-Sieg-sensei!"

"Shh… Let me show you… what it's like to be loved… It's just one night… no one will know…," he whispered, nuzzling her neck and reaching down to unbutton his pants. He was intoxicated by her smell, the smell of vanilla and lavender, which apparently seemed to be the soap and shampoo, respectively, which she had always used. He loved it either way. He pulled away, backing up and letting his pants drop to the ground as Haru stood up to ask what he was doing.

Haru squirmed, her breath hitching at the sight of the naked man before her. He could have easily been compared to any of the Greek gods he had taught about in class that morning, especially in the pale moonlight filtering through the windows into his large living room. He was close to perfect in her eyes, his muscles amazingly toned through hours of training, his body tan from always being outside in the sunshine. Unlike herself, who was always pale, mostly because she rarely left the house other than to walk to school.

Her reverie of describing him to herself broke as a pair of strong arms encircled her, pulling her close to his body. "Haru… Please… Just once?" his breath tickled her ear, his words simple and unclear in her mind, but his hidden meaning read by the rest of her body, which shivered.

"Sieg-s-sensei… We can't… I'm y-your s-student and-"

He cut her words off with a gentle kiss, soft enough not to scare the 16-year-old but passionate enough to show her how much he needed her. "No one will ever know except the two of us… just for one night… be mine…" he asked, sounding nearly like he was begging, though she figured it was just her over-romantic imagination that made it sound like that. Sieg-sensei would never beg! She bit at her fingers, unsure of what to do. She couldn't deny that he was extremely attractive... nor could she deny the aching in between her legs at the sight of his nakedness, or the feeling of his throbbing manhood rubbing against her stomach. Or the feel of his hand, running up her back.. She blushed deeper, into an almost crimson red, as she slowly pulled off the jacket they were forced to wear to school. She was small, even for her age, and embarrassed by her… well, abnormally tiny breasts. Sieg didn't seem to mind as he felt them through her shirt, slipping open a few buttons in the process. She let a soft moan escape from her lips as he lowered his lips to kiss the sensitive area in between them.

He smiled at her moan, undoing a few more buttons and pulling off her shirt, grinning at her adorable black and pink bra and the multicolored hearts that were on it. "Very nice…" he snickered, half teasing her and half sincere.

"What? I-it's comfortable!!" she obviously only understood the teasing part of the comment, but he didn't mind. He adored the defensive pout on her face and the way she covered her chest with her arms.

"It's a little bolder than what I expected of the innocent Miss Haru Glory, but… " he kissed her lips softly again, pressing her body up against his own longingly. "It's perfect on you."

Haru blushed again as he started to slip down her shirt a little bit. Only now did she really think about the fact that they were standing right in front of the clear glass doors that lead out to his balcony. Sure, the only neighbor was down the road about a block and a half, but that didn't stop her from asking: "Sieg-sensei? Maybe we should move to somewhere where no one can walk by and clearly see us?"

Sieg chuckled as her skirt pooled on the floor. "What are you so worried about? I have no real neighbors and the only time people walk down this road is when they're walking to the town during the day…" he nuzzled her neck affectionately, caressing one of her breasts carefully. She let out a shuddering moan, feeling the breeze from outside come through one of the open balcony doors. She didn't reply, not sure what to say to him.

"Are you comfortable with this?" he whispered in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe and letting his hands roam down to her stomach and then her waist. "I don't want to hurt or scare you…"

Haru shook her head, blushing. "I'm fine, Sieg-sensei, really I am… I-I'll tell you if anything you do bothers me, I promise…" she replied, shyly letting her hands graze his chest and muscled stomach. He smiled and grabbed her hands, pressing them against his chest before bringing one up to rest against his cheek. He reached around, pulling her tight against him and leaning down to kiss her passionately, undoing her bra while he was at it. He could feel her quivering against him, whether it was from the chill of the night air on her bare skin, the excitement, or slight fear, he didn't know, nor did he intend to ask her. As a matter of fact he intended to talk very little from now on, only to tell her how he felt with his body and comfort her with kisses and caresses.

He lifted her up, pressing her against the wall next to the door as they continued to kiss. Haru moaned softly, burying her face in his neck as he massaged her breasts with his hands, wrapping her legs around his waist so she wouldn't slide down the wall. It took all of his self control not to grind against her, worried that being too aggressive in showing his need might scare her off.

He slid a hand slowly up her soft inner thigh, surprised when she started giggling. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" he asked, though he already had a sneaking suspicion what it was.

"Sorry… I'm just a little ticklish there…" she giggled as he ran his hand back down her inner thigh. She yelped as he started to tickle her thigh with one hand, squirming and unintentionally grinding against him, causing a long, deep moan to escape his mouth. Haru shivered hearing that moan, feeling his hard-on brushing between her legs. She watched him move away from the wall, carrying her to his bedroom just a few feet away and laying her down on the bed. "S-sensei…"

"Just Sieg… tonight I'm not your teacher… just someone... who loves you very much…"," he whispered in her ear, hooking a finger along the edge of her panties and tugging them lightly off of her hips. She blushed but arched her hips to help him get them off. While she was unsure whether what she was doing was right, it didn't change the fact that she was aching, almost burning. in between her legs and she knew enough about Biology and Psychology (after all they were two of her best subjects) to know that the aching was because of him. Everything about him felt so… sweet…

"Sieg…" she murmured, caressing his cheek as he kissed her more passionately than he had the first couple of times. She felt like she could feel his very soul in that kiss as they let their hands wander and bodies touch. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, she was dimly aware of something rubbing in between her legs. She looked down, slightly mesmerized and embarrassed to see him rubbing her with his hand.

Sieg grinned, nuzzling her neck. "You're okay with this?" he asked softly, sliding a finger into her carefully. She squeaked at the sudden intrusion, but then relaxed as Sieg began moving it around gently, getting her used to it. He took it by her moan and the way she spread her legs a little that it was fine, so he began to thrust that finger in and out of her, adding a second after a few moments and then a third. Haru squirmed and moaned beneath him, one hand clinging to his shoulder. He sucked on her nipple gently, relishing her moans and whimpers. "So beautiful… it's unbelievable how much more beautiful you are in real life than you ever were in my dreams."

Haru blushed as he removed his fingers, moving away to get something out of the bed side table. "Y-You dreamt… of me?" she asked curiously, watching him nod, though she couldn't see what he was doing.

"Many, many times, in fact…" he moved over her, spreading her legs more and positioning himself at her entrance. "Are you sure you want this? It might hurt a little bit at first…"

Haru nodded, squirming a bit as her body ached even more for him. "Y-yes… please… sen-… Sieg…" she wrapped her arms around his neck, staring up at him in a mix of love and lust. He nodded and slowly pushed into her, cringing when she let out a painful cry. He buried his face in her neck, whispering soothing words to her and massaging one of her breasts as he pushed farther into her.

When he was as far in as he could manage, he stopped, giving her time to adjust to him a little more while he kissed her and tried to sooth her. Haru tried to take deep breaths to calm herself, knowing it was going to hurt her first time, everyone said so… She just didn't know how much it was going to hurt.

Finally after a few minutes of soft kisses and caresses, the pain faded to a tolerable level and her need for him came back in full force. She tried grinding against him, cringing a little at the pain, but not willing to stop just because of it. "S-sensei.. Sieg… please…" she murmured to him, wrapping a leg around him. She smiled at him as he began to thrust in and out of her, realizing that wrapping her legs around him made it just slightly less painful for her.

Sieg let out a low groan as he moved in and out of her tight hole, bending his head to nuzzle in between her breasts as he quickened his pace. He didn't like the pain that he could see she was trying to hide, but her moans and whisperings of his name were enough to keep him going. Haru clutched at his shoulders as she felt her orgasm building, her moans getting louder and her hips bucking against his at an awkward pace. Sieg could feel her getting tighter and threw his head back in pleasure, caressing her sides and kissing her passionately.

"Haru…. I love you…," he said, right before she cried out, her body tensing and shuddering below his. He slammed into her a few more time, crying out his climax as well. He half collapsed on top of her before quickly rolling over so he didn't crush her with his weight.

The dark room was filled with little other than the sound of the blowing curtains and their pants for more than a few minutes. Finally, Sieg broke the silence, caressing her face and kissing her. "Beautiful… My perfect little angel… Thank you so much…" he whispered, kissing her again and pulling out of her. She whimpered at the lost of the contact, but sighed softly and nuzzled his cheek.

"I… I guess… as long as… no one knows… we can be… t-together, at least… here…" she murmured while trying to regain her breath, burying her face in his neck. She didn't want to leave any time soon, even though she knew tomorrow morning she would need to go home. She was just lucky that tonight had been the night that Catt had left for the weekend to go shopping in a big city for her wedding dress, otherwise she would be in big trouble.

Sieg grinned. "Really? Are you sure you're okay with that?" he asked, wondering if that's truly what she wanted to do. Haru nodded and sighed contently, too tired to say much more. They lay there in the silence, occasionally touching each other at random as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
